Blue Eyed Kitty
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: When I woke up this morning I thought I was going to be waking up next to my best friend, well I did but as a cat! What am I going to do? How can I tell him now what I've always wanted to tell him? This sucks!


**Blue Eyed Kitty**

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm sorta alive, mostly tired. This has been on my laptop for a few weeks it was half finished so instead of letting me sleep my brain decided to give me like 4 hours and then force me to finish this so that it could be posted hooray! And as with all of my stuff so far there's a lemon because hey what's rated M without some good smex! Ok night I'm tired!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe Santa will give me the characters for Christmas…. I doubt it and until that happens nothing but the plot belongs to me. **

I remember waking up alone that was usually how I woke up anyway at _my_ house, but at my best friend Zexion's house I usually woke up to well… to him being beside me. So when he wasn't I could always assume he was with Vexen this guy he'd been crushing on for a while now, not me his best friend since well since forever! At this point I'd get up, get dressed and go straight home but today it was a little bit different because I woke up next to not Zexion but a kitten. It was the most unusual kitten I'd ever seen, black with dark blue stripes and white tipped paws with a white tipped tail. But the blue stripes went up to the tail and down to the paws. It made him that much more unique! But I didn't remember Zexion having this type of cat… out of the ten he had I'd never seen this one.

**Zexion's POV**

I'd been having one of those dreams… I think there called wet dreams if I'm not mistaken where I was the only man on earth surrounded by a bunch of books… wait didn't they make a show of that? Never mind scratch that now it had become a nightmare! Vexen the guy I was currently after would think it was stupid, but Demyx my best friend he'd want me to go into lengthy detail about it.

Vexen wasn't the nicest guy but he was good looking and extremely intelligent I suppose that was why I was after him. But he was so desperate to fit in with the 'cool kids' I suppose you'd say that he was always laughing at some of the things I said, some of the dreams I had. For instance when I told him I'd always wanted to be a Chemist he laughed because he knew someone from our class that was popular and wouldn't approve. Yet later he told me how cool that was and he was aspiring to be the same to, normally I would have just gave up on him but I think I was desperate at this point to change him, probably because that blond hair and blue eyes made me think of my best friend.

But he didn't have the mullet/Mohawk hybrid or the sun kissed skin that always made him look like some surfer god. Those blue eyes were dull in comparison to Demyx's shinning sapphire. So I guess in a way he was a replacement or a substitute if you will for my beloved Demyx. Demyx was tall and lean but you'd never know the strong muscles he had lying under those loose fitting tees he worse unless he was always pulling you close to his chest like he was me.

Demyx was an affectionate person whether he was dating you or not didn't matter to him, if he liked you enough he was going to hug you. Well unless you were me or his other best friend Axel and his beau Roxas.

But when Demy hugged me it felt so good to be pressed against his chest to be held by someone that wouldn't push you away if anyone saw like Vexen did. I think the only thing that kept me at bay and from outright just telling him that I was hopelessly in love with him was I'd never been to his house before. That sounds stupid and shallow I know but every time I asked or mentioned that we'd never gone to his house then he'd go clammy and start to stutter reasons why we couldn't go. One of them involving a goat that had been let loose, I don't even know.

But going back to the dream or rather nightmare I was currently having I remember feeling gentle calloused hands on my spine going up to the tip of my tail and back down to petting my head, up and around my ears down to my… wait tail? Prying one sleepy eye open I looked up to see a sad looking Demy staring down at me, but when I went to ask why he was sad all that came out was, "Mew."

"Meow…. Mew… Meow, mew!" I was a mewling little kitten? How could this be? I stared down at black fur with white tipped paws with blue streaks.

How the hell had this happened?! What the hell was going on? What was I going to do?

"I don't remember Zexion having a cat like you around. Hey are you new?" Demyx picked me up by the scruff of my neck so I was just dangling. That wasn't the way to pick up a cat damn it! I yowled and batted at his hand but he rubbed my stomach and ohhh how good that felt! No damn it set me down!

"You're really cute; Zexion should be home soon… he can take care of you then. I'm just about to leave so I'll just put you back here on the pillow I was using. Go back to sleep kitty he'll be home soon." He cooed quickly kissed my head.

Demyx loved animals; he didn't have any that I knew of unlike my family so he was always coming over to see mine. My parents both worked at an animal shelter and were constantly bringing home new furry friends because there time was about to up and they were going to get euthanized. We usually kept them until we could find a suitable home for them, most of the time it didn't take too long but we always made sure the animals was in safe hands.

With Demyx off the bed and getting dressed I contemplated just going back to sleep but since this could be my only opportunity to see his house I decided I'd just go ahead and go home with him. But first I'd let my inner pervert loose and watch him shower; he always showered before he left my house to go back to his. I don't know why he just did. Trotting off after him he headed into the small bathroom and closed the door… in my face.

Huffing I sat down and waited all of five seconds before scratching on the door. Since that didn't work I decided I'd just go downstairs and eat some food… aw damn it I was cat so I had to eat… kibble? Well wasn't this great? One of our personal cats Zeus came over and decided to carry me over to one of his many wives Aphrodite, she cleaned me…. I refuse to go into detail about how violated I felt….

After a thorough violation I zoomed off into the kitchen to hide in one of the cabinets and figure out how I got turned into a cat! But then Zeus started to sniff me out and I saw his paw in the cabinet so I made a hasty retreat before he could find me and take me back to get another bath.

Avoiding Zeus I quickly hopped out of the cabinet and raced back upstairs but not before Aphrodite started to corner me for another "bath" again! Demyx had just finished getting dressed and I pounced on his clothes hissing and swatting at his hand every time he tried to take the shirt.

"What? I have to go kitty… Zexion will be home soon he'll take care of you." Why did he sound so sad all of sudden? Did talking about me make him sad? Why?

Finally I allowed him to get his shirt but not without staring up at him as if I'd die if he left me here. Looking back at me he groaned and picked me up sitting me on his shoulder where I purred and rubbed my face against his. He chuckled and patted my head as he finished getting all of his belongings.

Soon we were off me sitting in the front seat on Demyx's lap like I'd always dreamed of. He didn't talk much but thankfully he kept the music low so I could hear that melodic voice singing to me. Well not really me per say but who cares I could just think it was me!

The ride didn't last long, well even if it was long it didn't seem like it mostly because of Demyx being there and singing, but when it finally came to an end I was sort of sad. The window on Demy's side rolled down and he started talking to this guy, hopping up from his lap to the window to get a better look I saw a gated community. My eyes grew wide as I thought about the fact that Demy _actually_ lived here!

The houses were so big! He talked to the man a minute more before the gates swung open and he slowly drove on through. I lived in the slums of the neighborhood, I didn't mind it particularly I knew my parents didn't have a lot and we were always scraping to get by… but that was why I tried to be at the very top in school. I wanted to make more money to help support my parents, Demy knew that and he was always rooting for me offering to stay late after school so I could study. I didn't have a car because we couldn't afford to get me one so I usually bummed a ride off Demy or Vexen.

Vexen didn't want anyone to think that we were together, whereas Demyx didn't care. He was so sweet like that, that's probably why I'd been pinning after him for so long. That fool didn't even know I loved him as much as I did.

Turning into a driveway Demyx put the car in park and opened the door. Bounding out the house we were parked in front of looked like it was about three stories high. From my end it looked like a mansion but that was because I was only about a foot or two tall. Demyx led the way opening the door like a perfect gentleman would for me.

I would have sighed dreamily had it not been for the fact that I don't have opposable thumbs. "Home sweet home." Demyx sighed as he led me out from the foyer and into the living room

Plush blue couches were set up around a hanging flat screen TV. There were two bookshelves full of DVDs with speakers on either side. There were game consoles hooked up to every available outlet with games stacked next to each one. I stared in awe as he made his way into the kitchen, he did say his parents were eccentric. The whole kitchen was blinding as every surface was decorated in rainbow neon colors. No cabinet was the same color, and it was dizzying to walk through as he sat down a dish full of cold leftover chicken.

Peering up at him he shrugged, "I'm sorry that's all I could think of… what? It's not old or anything it was made two days ago when Zex… never mind just eat I don't have cat food in fact I don't even have cats."

Wait, wait back it up here! Two days ago… I was with… Vexen…. Oh so that's why. Normally Demyx came home with me, ate with me and slept over all the time. How could I forget that? Maybe because I was so happy to be sleeping over at Vexen's and he kissed me, and we slept in the same bed together him holding me tight like… Demyx… usually does…

I ate the chicken without complaint and padded into the living room when I was I done. Demyx was nowhere to be seen, making my way upstairs I found him in a huge room that even had furniture _inside_ it. There was an ornate dark wood chair that had clawed feet and a red velvet seat, the bed was huge with royal blue covers! There was even a desk with Demyx's school things and his laptop set up, a bookcase, half full of books I'd lent him that he'd never returned after reading (if he did read) and the other half filled with games. More game consoles lay on the floor with another giant flat screen TV.

But there amidst of all of that lying on the bed was Demyx. He looked so small on that giant bed all by himself. One arm was carelessly thrown over his eyes and he looked like he was slightly shaking. It took a few tries and I was pretty sure I had ripped the bedding a little bit but I made it up on the bed and was softly padding over to my best friend.

Meowing did nothing; neither did making those awful dying noises animals make. Finally I just crawled on his stomach and turned around kneading the shirt with my claws to make it more comfortable. Apparently that did the trick and he sprung up frantically trying to rip me off his shirt. When that didn't work he huffed and waited until I disentangled myself from his shirt.

"I'm sorry kitty… I didn't mean to leave you down there all by yourself." He smiled even though I didn't miss the stray tears that made their way down his beautiful face.

I wanted to reach out and comfort him, pull him close but I couldn't do that as a cat… kitten or whatever!

"Mew… mew." I snuggled up close to him and waited for him to pet me. When he did I tried to show my appreciation by purring.

"You just remind me so much of my best friend… hey can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

I just continued to purr hoping that would encourage him to go on, I was really curious now!

"My best friend Zexion, see he's kinda with this guy Vexen. But I don't like him, he's not good for him…. well he's not good _enough_ for him! But Zexion's always running off with him, it's like he doesn't see how Vexen treats him. He doesn't try to make Zexy happy… "

_No he doesn't Demy… that's you._

"He doesn't ever wait for him after school to finish studying to take him home so he can get good grades and go to college to make a better life for himself!"

_Your right that's because you always do it. _

"If there's anyone around him he won't hold his hand or… or kiss him! He doesn't appreciate him at all and that pisses me off!"

_Your right Demy that's because you've been doing it all and I've been so blind to that. _

Turning to face me he sighed before picking me up and dangling me over his face, "It's not like I'm saying I'm any better for him…. I'm just saying Vexen doesn't know how lucky he is to have won the guy I've been trying to get since we first met. I just wish he'd see me like I see him, I wish he'd just stop noticing me as a friend and instead as maybe something a little bit more. I'm sorry you probably have no _idea_ what I'm saying."

_But I do… I do know what you're saying because I've felt the same as you! I just didn't think you'd ever notice a geek like me… I tried to pretend that I didn't care about you because I didn't think you felt the same way! I want to know more of you; I want to stop calling you my best friend and introduce you to everyone as my boyfriend! But I can't I'm a cat now. How can I make you realize that I love you? _

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't _fair! _Demyx buried his face in my fur; it felt so nice his cheeks were so warm. Soft lips were pressed against my back, how I wanted it to be my lips pressed against his! It was still midday so Demy played with me for a few hours until I dropped from exhaustion. When I did awake I padded downstairs expecting to see Demy strumming on his sitar or eating but there was no one.

I looked _everywhere_ for him before dropping to the ground and just whining pitifully. It wasn't long before Demyx found me sitting on the kitchen floor yowling. He did however try to feed me this cat food, I wouldn't dare touch it so when the pizza man came to deliver the pizza I just pawed at his food until he finally gave up and fed me the damned pizza.

"I didn't think cats even liked pizza… or people food for that matter." He mused watching me as I scarfed up the supreme pizza. Normally I hated anything on my pizza but just cheese but since I was starving I would have to make do. I wasn't sure how long I'd be stuck as cat but until I could convince Demyx that yes I was human… and that could take a while… I would have to eat whatever he fed me. But not cat food I drew the line there!

That night as we lay cuddled up together on his soft bed I wondered how the hell all of this happened. Then it hit me. A few days ago I remembered Vexen had been in the Chemistry lab rather late. The Chemistry teacher Mrs. Farley trusted the two of us and usually left us alone in the lab to do our homework and to just work on some experiments.

Vexen just happened to be working on one such thing that he practically _begged _me to try. Needless to say I questioned his sanity once I sniffed the blue goo that was just clinging to the beaker, I mean seriously would you drink blue goo that ran down like molasses and smelled like puke? Why the hell I listened to him was beyond me… probably because we had a good thirty minute make out session before I tried it.

Once he had thoroughly convinced me I drank about half of it before running off towards the nearest bathroom to puke it up.

"Vex what the _hell _was that anyway?" I had finally asked later that night when Demyx was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Demyx had come over after school as usual and was spending the night. After dinner Vexen made a surprise visit and Demyx excused himself to take a shower so I could spend some, how did Demyx put it, 'quality alone time with your boyfriend.' But Vexen and I weren't really dating were we?

"I don't really know just some potion I found in an old text book Mrs. Farley lent me about a month ago. The paper was all yellowed and old, really worn out and it was stuffed in the book like a bookmarker. It just said Cat Potion so I decided why the hell not try to make it and see what happens." He shrugged toying with the ends of his blond hair.

"Ok… so when did get Zexion to try it even come into your head?" I questioned still feeling a bit nauseous. Seriously Demyx needed to hurry up with that shower I felt like I was going to vomit any minute!

"Well I figured since we were dating then I could ask you to try it." He reasoned leaning in to get a kiss.

I remembered that now, stupidly I had fell for it but the next day we were back to just being "friends" that was until we were alone again. Then when we were alone I was back to being his boyfriend again. I didn't like it; maybe it was the stress of everything that was going on, coupled with the years of pinning over my best friend that had turned me into a cat. I don't know but one thing was for sure I missed being human.

Demyx always held me when we slept in the same bed together. It wasn't like I was afraid of the dark or thunderstorms he just said he liked having someone to hold at night. Liked the body heat, just enjoyed the closeness of being next to someone.

So why was I still going after Vexen you ask? Truthfully I wasn't sure anymore. Vexen didn't care for me like Demyx did. He was so obsessed with being popular that he didn't have time to be my boyfriend. I was so stupid to think that Vexen even cared for me half as much as Demyx did. I just wished I could tell him that but no… I was a cat.

As I lay there thinking about everything I wondered if Vexen's book had any cure for this sort of thing…. Like true loves kiss or something like that. No true loves kiss only worked in fairy tales and this wasn't…. ok well I'm not about to rule that out because just a few days ago I didn't think you could drink a potion that could turn you into a cat!

I didn't sleep that much because Demyx kept tossing and turning. Plus he kept mumbling my name during his sleep and what sounded strangely like pickles… I don't know.

It was probably about twelve at night before he just randomly sat up in bed and shouted, "I'M SORRY I LET THE GOAT LOOSE MOM!" Then as if nothing had happened he lay back down and rolled right back over and went to sleep again. Typical Demyx.

Laying there curled up as a kitten next to your best friend who says your name and other random stuff in his sleep is very interesting. I did hear him say a few times that he was going to kick Vexen's ass when he saw him next. Demyx was truly a lover, not a fighter. He was so beautiful looking in his sleep even with the pale moonlight shining through the window.

I don't know I think that made him look even more beautiful if that was possible. Sun kissed skin turned pale in the moonlight. It made me smile and really wish that I could be human again, so I could curl close to him and be held. To wake up and next to sea blue eyes instead of cold ice blue, Demyx cared for me and that thought comforted me as I fell asleep.

The next morning dawned bright as I woke up next to my best friend who was staring at me rather oddly….

"Zexion? Is… is that you?" Demyx sounded so confused.

"Yes it's me… oh my gods you mean… you mean I'm human again?" I asked jumping up and then realizing I was completely naked.

"Wait… human again? Zexion what's going on? And where's the cat from yesterday?" It looked like I had a lot of explaining to do… and I needed some clothes.

After a nice breakfast that I cooked because let's face it Demyx sucks in the kitchen, I explained everything to him. Surprisingly he didn't faint, or scream, or cry or run away.

"So… Let me get this straight…. The cat I took home yesterday was you?" He asked picking our plates up and clearing them off.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm not really sure how I got changed back but I did." I smiled up at him but he just turned his back to me and mechanically cleared the dishes.

"So you heard… you…" He took a deep breath before going completely stiff and asking his question, "You heard everything I said about me liking you?"

"Yeah… I did and I just wanted to say,"

"I think you should go." Demyx interrupted.

Wait what? This wasn't how I imagined our conversation going. I thought he liked me, I thought we'd end up together maybe?

"But Demyx –"

"Zexion please just leave!" Demyx cried he never got this upset with me before. Slowly I stood up and began walking towards the door. When I looked back in the kitchen Demyx was gone.

Two weeks passed, two long painful weeks. It was hard going to bed each night without your best friend accompanying you. Nothing had turned out like I wanted it to and I spent most of my nights trying not to cry. By the beginning of the third week with still no word from Demyx or Vexen I began to just give up hope. My two favorite cats Zeus and Aphrodite had just run off and were nowhere to be found, my best friend refused to talk to me and Vexen was now in the 'cool' crowd and hadn't talked to me since.

It was probably the beginning of the third week before Roxas and Axel approached me. Axel's flaming red hair standing at all ends of his head and Roxas' blond hair reminding me of Demyx who I missed terribly.

"Hey Roxas is gonna take you home today is that ok?" Axel questioned taking my messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

It wasn't like a I had a choice in the matter because the next thing I knew I was being shuffled in Roxas' car a blue civic Honda and we were off. I wasn't paying much attention because if I had been I would have noticed the rich looking houses and the gated community immediately. It wasn't until they were basically kicking me out at Demyx's doorstep did I start to cause a fuss.

They drove off with farewells before the door to Demyx's house opened.

"Look I'm sorry Roxas and Axel took me here I'm on my way ok…. Hey and Dem if you see Zeus and Aphrodite will you tell me? They went missing a few days ago and I can't find them." With that said I turned to go before I heard a distinct meow.

"Hey Zexion… I think I found them." He responded.

Turning around I saw both of my cats standing in the doorway to Demyx's house.

"How did… why… how did my cats get here?" I asked taking a step forward.

"I'm so sorry I told you to leave I just wanted everything to be perfect, please forgive me?" Demyx stepped back and swept his arm out as if waiting for me to come in.

"Forgive… wait… what's going on?" Taking another step forward I was within reach and Demyx pulled me to his chest his lips crashing onto mine.

They were warm, a little chapped but soft. Wait what the hell? First he kicks me out and doesn't contact me for three weeks, then Roxas and Axel just dump me on his doorstep, all the while he's kidnapped well catnapped my cats and now we're kissing? Huh? Did anyone else find this as strange as I did?

"Zexion I've missed you so much, do you realize how long I've wanted to tell you that I love you? That I want to be more than just your friend? I love you Zexion, I love you and whether you want to or not you're moving in with me. I've talked to your parents, I've got your stuff moved in my beds big enough for the both of us, I practically live by myself and I catnapped your cats. You're moving in." Ok did anyone else besides me consider this as a turn on? I mean seriously I was so turned on right now it wasn't even funny! I could already feel my pants beginning to get a little bit tighter.

"Bed now!" I cried practically throwing myself in his arms.

He caught me and we were off to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and was quickly on top. His lips descended on mine, my fingers were threaded through blond hair that was oh so soft to touch. His lips traveled to my neck kissing and sucking each spot making little red hickeys. I was a puddle of mush when his lips returned back to mine and it took me a moment to begin to kiss him back.

I was as enthusiastic as he was as his hands traveled the length of my shirt gently pulling it up as calloused hands caressed my stomach. I loved the feel of them; those nimble fingers that were used to play the Sitar gently ran along my nipples making them perk up as a loud moan bubbled out.

"Ahhh..." His lips found mine again and I made quick work of his shirt.

This was different than being with Vexen, already I could feel my skin heating up with desire and want. I had never gone far with Vexen but with Demyx I was all too eager to continue what we were starting.

I couldn't stop my hands from running along his chest, the smooth expanse of skin. That glorious pack of muscles, it was like looking at a work of art. He truly was a god in another life if there ever were such a thing.

Lips traveled back down to my neck and continued going, he hiked the shirt up farther taking one nipple into his mouth.

"Demy!" I moaned out threading my fingers back through sandy blond hair. He groaned back a reply as one calloused hand moved to toy with the neglected nipple. His hands were heating my body up making a fiery trail up my spine as every stroke of his tongue brought me nothing but blinding pleasure.

He wasn't even touching my nether regions yet and I was already left wanting far more! My shirt was quickly discarded along with his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Going back to kissing me he ground our arousals together swallowing all the moans that tried to leave.

It felt so good, so good I didn't want him to stop. My hands left his hair as I tried hard to unbutton my jeans; taking my hands he placed them over my head pinning me down. Smirking he rolled his hips again, even through the heavy fabric the friction felt _amazing! _

"Demyx… oh yes! Demyx don't…. don't stop!" I managed to ground out in between moans.

He didn't either and it only brought me closer and closer to the edge. All of this was killing me I didn't want him to stop yet I wanted to feel him inside of me. Sensing this he relieved me of my tight jeans throwing them on the floor pulling my boxers along with them. His boxers were next and we were left naked.

Demyx had never seen me naked before, and I was a little scared of his reaction. Demyx leaned back and I began to notice as his eyes started to get this feral look. I didn't even have time to ask or say anything before he was grabbing a tube I had yet to notice, he popped the cap and squirted the liquid on his hands before going back to watching me.

"Demyx…" I whined. I felt his lube covered fingers circling my hole before one finger was thrust in. I cried out already ready for the second digit which was soon entered in. I had never done this before and there was a slight burning sensation that I ignored as he began to scissor his fingers.

"Are… are you ok?" He panted leaning close so that our breath mingled. His other hand was above my head supporting him as he leaned in so that our foreheads were touching.

I couldn't even answer just nodded and leaned up to kiss him as a third finger was added into the mix. It felt amazing and I was ready for him to just go ahead and take me when I felt the fingers all too soon disappear. I whimpered at the loss and watched as he popped the cap again and squirted the liquid onto his hand.

Slowly he applied the lube to his cock, leaning his head back as he slowly pumped it. He moaned and continued the ministrations before I cleared my throat bringing him back to his very horny… lover? Best friend?

"Are you going to give yourself a hand job or fuck me?" I rasped watching his hand with interest. I mean hey if he was offering a show who was I to deny? But at the same time…

"Sorry Zexy babe just feels so good." With that he was gently pushing me back on the bed and lining himself up with my entrance.

Did I forget to mention how big Demyx was? I mean seriously I kinda knew the guy was locked and loaded when we were both going through puberty but…. Damn! Leaning forward on the arm that was above my head he began pushing in slowly.

The burning sensation intensified but so did the pleasure. Gripping his back with all my might I drug my nails down leaving little welts I was sure we'd get to talk about later. His lips found mine but quickly left when he was at the hilt leaving him a moaning panting mess. But I couldn't say much my hair that was normally swept over to cover half of my face had since fallen back on the pillows so that my best friend could see.

A part of me wanted to fix it back but the other part said the heck with it! Whether most people knew it or not I was a self-conscious person. I was sure I looked terrible and that sorta scared me until Demyx leaned down, "You're so beautiful Zexion… my love…. _My_ Zexion!"

Each word was followed by a thrust earning load moans from me. He smirked leaning down to capture my lips in his. It wasn't long before I was meeting him thrust for thrust, we were moaning and I was dragging my nails across his back harshly with every thrust he made. It drove him on as he pounded into me harder and harder every thrust bringing me that much closer.

One arm was above my head and he was heavily leaning on it, his eyes were half lidded and he was making some of the most delicious sounds. I couldn't stop myself from pulling him back into a kiss sucking lightly on his bottom lip. He collapsed on top of me moaning never stopping his movements. When he hit my sweet spot I screamed into the kiss, the scratches got deeper until he was left bleeding, we were both so close to the edge that when his other hand snaked between our bodies adding that little extra friction to begin pumping me I lost it and spilled my seed everywhere on his stomach crying his name.

"Demy! Demy!" His name was so beautiful sounding, and I kept chanting it like it was my only lifeline and maybe it was.

He wasn't far behind me calling my name as he came and it sounded so right, my name falling from his lips. "Zexion…. Zexion." So sweet sounding.

He didn't pull out right away like I expected he just pulled me in for another kiss, this one sweeter than the lust driven ones we had just shared.

"I love you and only you Zexion, I have since we were kids so please stay." He leaned his forehead on mine closing his eyes.

This Demyx, this one was the scared Demyx I knew he was afraid I'd leave him. That's what he was always afraid of. His parents were never home and even though he said he didn't have a lot of friends a ton of people liked him he just had that sunny personality people were drawn to.

"I hadn't planned on going anywhere Demy; after all you catnapped my cats if that's not a sign of love then I don't know what is." I giggled pulling him down for another kiss.

Smiling against my lips he returned the kiss with great fervor. Gently pulling out he pulled me close to his chest so that we weren't even an inch apart. His strong arms wound around me caging me in so that I felt safe and protected. Quickly he pulled the blankets up around us and the bed dipped ever so slightly as two cats made their way on the bed.

Zeus and Aphrodite curled up on the unused pillow together as my best friend, oops sorry I meant my lover and I curled up together in each other's arms. That's how we fell asleep and I was proud to say I'd never left his side, Zeus stopped cheating on Aphrodite…. Or so I hoped and both of them had a happy marriage while Demyx and I were always cuddling in the library when I was trying so hard to study.

One thing we never found out was how I got turned back into being a human again. We didn't care really anyway, but I did have Vexen to think for that potion because without it I don't think Demyx would have taken home this blue eyed kitty.

**A/N: Sorry if the lemon sucked like I said 4 hours of sleep and I'm about to go into work to start my shift. So I hope you enjoyed it, leave me some reviews if you liked it. If there are things that could be worked on besides grammar and the comma stuff (I rely on Microsoft to catch this) then let me know I'm always looking to improve! Ok night! **


End file.
